Turn us back right meow!
by Katrillion506
Summary: Kyra turns Ed and Al into cats but when she wants to turn them back, it backfires on her. Can she fix this? Probably not. This is just some crazy thing I thought of before I fell asleep. Edwin, and AlxOC. I also slipped some Royai in at the end. XD Takes place after the manga/brotherhood.


This story isn't meant to be very serious, and it's just another one of those things I come up with before I fall asleep. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: HAHA I wish.

Kyra had been studying non-stop for days, weeks even, trying to get everything prepared for her experiment, and double-and-triple checked her notes and circles. She had just finished with her fourth scanning-over of her notes when she decided that she was ready to begin the experiment.

Ed, Al, and Winry were downstairs when Kyra came down and asked them to come into her room.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Winry.

"I'll explain in a second, just come upstairs first." They went upstairs and followed her into her room.

"So what is this about?" asked Ed after Kyra had closed the door.

"You know that thing I've been working on for the past couple weeks that I wouldn't tell anyone about?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't even sleep for a few days until I forced you to." Said Al.

"Okay, uh, how do I put this?" She scratched the back of her head nervously and looked at Winry who was standing next to her, then at Ed and Al, who were now sitting on the edge of her bed. "I've been working on how to turn you two," she motioned to the two brothers, "into, well, cats" Al and Winry looked at her like they didn't know if she was kidding or not, and Ed was trying really hard to not laugh in her face, but finally lost the struggle and let loose.

"HAHAHAHA! Cats? What?! BWAHAHAHA!" He finally stopped laughing then wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and looked at Kyra, who was now holding a very thick folder in her hand. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah I was serious!" She shoved the folder at Ed and he and Al looked through it. "And of course, I know how to change you back."

Ed and Al continued flipping through the folder and after a minute Al looked up.

"Well, I guess I'm in. It looks sound enough. Just one question though, will we be able to think like humans and keep all our memories?"

Yeah, but when you try to talk, it'll probably just come out as a meow." She looked at Ed who was done flipping through the folder.

"Well? You in?"

"Sure, why not? "

"Okay, help me move the bed over to the wall." After they had moved the bed against the wall, Kyra got out a piece of chalk from a desk drawer and started with the circle in the middle of the floor.

When she was finally done drawing the intricate circle, she motioned for the brothers to stand in the middle.

"One more thing, there's a strong chance you'll have urges like a cat would."

"Like what exactly?" Asked Al.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll find out." She looked at Winry who was standing next to her, then at Ed and Al.

"You sure you want to go through with this? Last chance to back out."

"Yes now get on with it already." Said Ed.

"Alright, alright. Winry, you might want to step back a bit." She put her hands on the edge of the circle and there was a brilliant white-blue flash then Ed and Al were gone, leaving only two piles of clothes.

"Mrow!" _Get me out right now! _Winry pulled out a golden-blond tabby out from Ed's pile of clothes.

"Aww! He's so cuuuute!"

"Mrowr!" _Put me DOWN Winry!_ Ed squirmed in Winry's hands trying to get away from the indignity of being held, until Winry scooped him into one of her arms and scratched behind his ears, making him instantly calm.

"Prrrrrr…" _Ohhh, right there…." _While Winry was petting Ed, Kyra picked up Al, who had already gotten out of his pile of clothing and looked at him. He had a dirty-blond, short hair coat and huge, expressive, hazel eyes.

"Mew? _Could you not hold me like this?_

"Awww! How adorable!" Kyra scratched under Al's chin and reluctantly set him down on the bed.

"Mew?" _Why'd you stop? _Al cocked his head to the side, making Kyra 'aww'. (Probably not for the last time today, Al was a pretty adorable cat.)

"Winry, can I see Ed for a second?"

"Sure." She stopped petting Ed and handed him over to Kyra who got a good look at him. He had sharp golden eyes, a long silky coat that was the color of his hair when he was human, and an automail left hind leg.

"Huh, I wasn't sure if that would happen or not." She said to herself, examining the metal appendage. She set Ed down next to Al.

"One more thing before I let you guys go, if you have to use the restroom, let me know so I can let you out or use the litter box I put in the guest bathroom."

"Mew." _Okay. _Said (meowed?) Al.

"Good. You guys can go do whatever you want for the next couple of days, but then I have to turn you back." She opened the door and let the brothers out of the room.

"I bet the next couple days are gonna be interesting." Said Winry.

Kyra was reading her book and enjoying the breeze the open door made when she heard a muffled meow somewhere near her feet.

"Mrrm!" _Look! I caught you a present! _She looked down at Al and saw that he had a dead bird in his jaws, holding it like it was his biggest achievement.

"Oh… um… is that for me?"

"Mmm!" _Yes!_ He brought the dead bird closer to her.

"I uh... appreciate it but um… you're gonna have to take that outside. Sorry." She scratched him between the ears then Al looked down as sad as a cat could possibly be, and took the present that he worked so hard on outside. She was just about to go back to her book when she heard Winry scream.

"Winry! What's wrong?!" She ran to the kitchen in time to see what the screaming was about.

"Eww! Ed! Get that thing OUT of here!" Ed ran out of the room holding a dead rat in his mouth trying to get away from the terrifying stick with funny bristly things on one end. Kyra sighed.

"So you got a present too?"

"Yeah. How did he know I've always wanted a dead rat?" Kyra giggled.

"That's nothing. I got a whole bird." They both laughed.

"Do you want any help with dinner while I'm in here?"

"Yeah, sure." It took a more time than was usually needed to make dinner since they had to keep throwing cats off the counter, but eventually they got to eat and then went to bed early.

"Meow?" _Winry? _Ed inched closer until their noses were touching.

"Mrowr!" _Winry! Wake up! _

"Ed, go away. I'm trying to sleep." She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. Ed batted at the sheets trying to uncover her head and when he did, he meowed really loud right in her ear.

"MEOW!" _Get up now! _

"Okay! Fine! I'm getting up!" She pushed Ed off her bed.

"Now get out. I have to get dressed." Ed looked up at Winry with a puss in boots expression.

"Mew?" _Are you sure I can't stay? _

"No Ed, that won't work on me. Now get out before I throw you out." Ed pouted for a couple more seconds before he sulked downstairs and went to go take a nap on the comfy kitchen counters.

Al was stretched out in the warm morning sun, smack in the middle of the floor, when someone tripped over him. (Don't worry, he wasn't hurt.)

"Hsss!" _What the heck! _

"Ow… my head." She put her hand on her forehead where she had face planted with the floor. Al walked over to her and looked down into her eyes.

"Mrow?" _Are you okay? _

"Sorry Al, 'm not quite awake yet." She scratched him on the top of his head.

"Mew." _I'm sorry._ He licked her on the cheek and she smiled.

"I'm okay, if that's what you're worried about." She looked at Al.

"Hey Al, you know what's great about you being a cat?"

"Meow?" _What? _

"This." She got up, scooped Al into her arms, and went to go lay down on the couch.

"I can cuddle you all I want, and you can't do anything about it."

"Mew." _Not like I mind. _She cuddled him into her chest and rested her forehead on his.

"G'nite Al." She mumbled, drifting into sleep.

"Meow!" _But it's morning_! Too late. She was already asleep.

Ed, Al, Winry and Kyra spent the rest of the day playing, relaxing, and then playing some more since this was the last day they were cats for. At the end of the day, everyone was exhausted, so Kyra postponed the transmutation until tomorrow since she didn't have enough energy left. Everyone went to bed, Ed with Winry, and Al with Kyra.

Kyra was the first to wake up, and to do that, she had to wake up really early, and Kyra was not a morning person. As soon as she got up, she got dressed, and then started on the transmutation circle. This was a very, very bad idea, since she had not had her coffee yet, and wasn't quite fully awake. After she was done, and Ed and Al were in the middle of the circle, each next to their own pile of clothing, she activated the transmutation. There was a white-blue flash like last time, but something wasn't right. The brothers were still in the circle, but Kyra was gone with a pile of clothing where she was.

"Meow." _Fuck. _Kyra crawled out from under the pile of clothes and walked over to her research folder and pulled a piece of paper out.

"Mrow?" _What happened? _Asked Ed.

"Meow." _Dunno. But it's a good thing I prepared for it._ She picked up the piece of paper with the note attached to it and went to go find Winry.

Winry was working on an automail arm for a customer and wondering if Kyra was finished yet when she felt something paw at her leg.

"Mrow." _Winry ._Winry looked down and saw a golden-yellow cat that had grey-blue eyes with flecks of brown and green in them holding a piece of paper in her mouth.

"This can't be good." Winry took the paper from Kyra and read the note attached to the front. It read:

_Winry, if you're reading this, then that means that I've fucked up really badly. Please send this letter to Roy as soon as you can. Thanks Winry._

Winry sighed and pinched the skin between her eyebrows.

"I'll send this to Mr. Mustang right away."

"Mew." _Thanks. _Winry found an envelope and slipped the letter inside.

"I'll be right back." She said walking out the door.

"Mrow?" _So what do we do now? _Asked Al.

"Mew." _I guess we wait for Roy to get here._

"Meow" _Well, at least now you can understand us. _Said Ed. Kyra stretched out and yawned.

"Mew." _Man I'm exhausted. I'll be on the couch taking a nap if you need me._

It didn't take Roy long to get there after he had gotten Kyra's letter. All it had said was:

_Roy, there's been an accident and I need your help. Get to the Rockbell house and I'll explain everything when you get here. Sorry for the inconvenience._

He wasn't sure what was wrong, but it sounded urgent so he had gotten on the next train to Risenbool. Roy knocked on the front door to the Rockbell house and heard a chorus of meows.

"Meow!" _I think Roy's here!_

"Mrow?" _Why'd you have to ask for him anyways?_

"Mew." _Because Ed, he's an excellent alchemist and he might be able to fix this._

"Meow." _He wouldn't have to if you hadn't screwed up._

"Mrow!" _Stop arguing and get the door before he leaves!_ Roy was about to knock again when Kyra grabbed the rope Winry had attached to the door yesterday and pulled open the door.

"Mew." _Hi Roy._

"I didn't know they got cats." Roy picked up Ed (not knowing it was actually him) and scratched him behind the ear.

"You remind me a lot of someone I know. You even have a matching leg!" Roy chuckled and Ed hissed at him while trying to claw his face.

"Hssss!" _Put me down right now! _Roy was surprised and set the cat down quickly.

"Wow, you even matched his temper." Roy looked at the cat next to the one he had just set down and thought to himself that it looked a lot like Al. (If he were a cat, of course.)

"You guys wouldn't know where Kyra is would you?" He thought about how silly it was to be talking to cats and was about to go find her himself when the cat that reminded him of Al meowed at him.

"Mew." _Sure, follow me. _Al walked over to the couch and Ed followed. Roy didn't know whether he should follow them or not, but he decided to anyways. On the couch there was a golden yellow cat and a note next to her. Roy picked up the note and read it. (This was kind of hard since Kyra had just written it a few minutes ago and she had no thumbs) The note said:

_Roy, I was working on an experiment to turn Ed and Al into cats. It worked beautifully but when I tried to turn them back, I somehow ended up turning myself into a cat too. I need your help to turn us back. My notes are in the folder on the table, maybe you can find out what went wrong. One more thing, when you turn us back, set our clothes next to us._

Roy stared at the note in disbelief, and then reread it just to make sure he wasn't imagining what he just read, then he looked at the cat next to him

"So you turned the Elric brothers into cats?" She nodded.

"And it was successful?" She nodded again.

"…That's amazing." He flipped through the notes she had in the folder.

"Well, I guess I'll start right now. Is there anywhere I can work in private?" Kyra jumped off the couch and led Roy to her room.

It took a couple of days, but Roy finally figured out what went wrong. There was a small detail in the second circle that didn't undo the transmutation, but instead did the transmutation on the transmuter. Roy fixed the mistake and called all the cats into the room.

"Kyra, I figured out what went wrong." He showed her the circle he was about to use and compared it to the sketch he had made of the one Kyra had used. There was one itty-bitty mistake on Kyra's that she must've made by accident when she wasn't quite awake.

"You see what happened?"

"Mew." _Yes._ She nodded remembering he couldn't speak cat.

"Alright. Everyone in the circle, next to their own clothes." When everyone was in their places, he activated the circle.

"Ugh, thank Gate." Ed grumbled, getting up off the floor. He glared at Roy.

"Don't ever pick me up like that again."

"I don't plan on it."

"I think you're supposed to say 'thanks' Nii-san" Ed sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"That's better." Said Al, getting in between Ed and Kyra and wrapping an arm around her. He looked at Roy.

"Thanks for helping."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here though."

"That's okay. It got me away from all the paperwork." He grinned.

"Well, I should probably get going soon, I don't want Riza to have to take care of three kids all by herself."

"Okay. Well, say hi to everyone at Central for us."

"Will do." Roy was walking out the front door when he heard Ed yell:

"And tell Havoc to get a girlfriend already!"

**Yeah I slipped some Royai in there. XD **

**Moral of the story: make sure to drink coffee before attempting any complicated transmutation.**

**Review! Tell me if you liked it (or hated it) and put in a request if you want. **


End file.
